Violet Sharp and the New Home
by Kare Kitty Sweety
Summary: Violet's mom is Lavender and its this whole complicated process.
1. Chapter One, Beginning

Violet Sharp and the New Home  
By Kare Kitty Sweety and Myanda  
  
(**A/N Violet Sharp belongs to me, all Harry Potter characters and other Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.**)  
Once there was a girl, her name was Violet Sharp. She got her name by her eye color which was at her age was turning to be a  
blue-violet rather then violet. She also had blonde hair and loved flames. She had flame sheets, flame clothes, flame accessories and  
other flames stuff; so all her friends called her Flame.  
She lived in England with her mother Lavender. Violet never knew what happened to her father, her mom would never speak of  
him, she said it was too painful. But, all she knew about him is that he had blonde hair and violet eyes, just like her and that was all her  
mom would say about him. Also that he died right after she was born in a car accident because he was so excited he had a girl that  
looked liked him that he wasn't paying attention and BOOM he crashed and his heart failed at 10:00 am in the same hospital as she was  
born in. (**A/N I know it's really sad but I got a little carried away...........I guess**)  
One day around late July, she recieved a letter in emerald green ink by an owl. So, as she also loved animals expecially cats and  
owls, let the owl in. She went downstairs to her mom and asked "Mom, what's this?" Violet's mother looked shocked.  
"Oh my lord!" Lavender was about to faint, and she did.  
"Mom! Mum! Wake-up please!" Violet said rushing to her mom's side on the floor and fanning her face.  
Lavender started waking-up.  
"What were you so excited about mom?" said Violet looking relieved. "I mean, it's just a letter."  
"This isn't any ordinary letter sweet-cheeks!" Lavender said holding the letter up. Lavender always called Violet sweet-cheeks  
because Violet had rosey cheeks as a baby.  
"What? What the heck are you talking about mom?" Violet said pulling up her black gloves with flames on them up a little.  
"This is the letter to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (**SP?**)! I went here as a child and I'm so happy they put  
you down for Hogwarts! You'll love it there! I hear Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter are teaching there, my old class-  
mates. I was in Gryffindor and my best-"  
"You never told me this?!"  
"Well, before you were born, your father made me take an othe (**SP?**) not to tell you that I'm a witch and you're part witch  
until you got the letter. So anyways, my best friend, and still is now Pavarti Pat-"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, I guess your father wanted to make sure because you have his looks and his personality and he didn't want you  
to get mixed up in witchcraft until you got your letter from a wizarding school. Every night before you were born that you would be a  
witch like your me and you'd go to Hogwarts."  
"Ok, I see your point so, can I open it?"  
"Oh, we'll only need to open it for the supply list. After 32 years, I've forgotten the list."  
"32 years?"  
"I left Hogwarts 25 years ago, I met your father 3 years later, we got married a year later, and we had you a year later along  
with your fathers death" Lavender started getting a little tears in her eyes.  
"Aw, mum, I'm sorry I brought that up!" Violet started comfort her.  
"It's ok sweet-cheeks, anyways, lets go to Diagon Alley now, I wonder if I'll see Pavarti there.."  
"Your best friend?"  
"Yup, I owl her and we have our conversations and such, I told her about you, your dad, and our home."  
They lived in a 2 story house with a door to an attic with a few trunks and a rainbow rug with a bookcase next to it where Violet  
and Lavender would read together.  
"So, come on sweet-cheeks! We have to get going! Wait a few minutes sweet-cheeks, I've got to put something on!"  
Lavender ran up stairs like a kid and went to her room. When she came downstairs she was wearing a baby blue robes and  
holding a black robes with flames at the bottom.  
"I made this expecially for you Flames."  
Lavender threw the robes at Violet and Violet caught them.  
"Wow! Thanks Mom! I love them!" Violet hugged Lavender.  
"Your welcome sweet-cheeks. Let's get in the convertable and get that hip-hop beat pumpin'!"  
"Sweet!"  
They ran out into the blue convertable and Violet put in a CD she burned with Destiny's Child, Nelly, Lil' Kim, Lil' Bow Wow, and other cool people  
from 2001 (**A/N Ok, so I'm guessing that they wouldn't be cool then, but O well, THEY COOL NOW!**)  
  
(**A/N Review PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! If you think it sucks fine, if you like it THANK YOU! Next chapter is on Diagon Alley.**) 


	2. Chapter Two, Diagon Alley

Chapter 2  
Diagon Alley  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Lavender and Violet headed towards Madame Malkin's. When they were going in, they ran into a woman and  
her daugther that was about Violets age who were about to go in also. The woman had straight brown hair with brown eyes as well and the daughter was  
like her except she had red hair.  
"Hey! Watch where you going you dumb-" Lavender was about to say dumb blonde but the woman interupted.  
"Is that you Lavender?!" she said  
"Um ya............" Lavender took a really good look at her as if she was imagining something. "Hermione? Hermione Granger?!"  
"Ya..." Hermione said.  
"But, but, but, your hair its-"  
"I got a muggle straightener from the USA."  
"O my...it's beautiful! What do u use conditioner or lemon juice?"  
"Neither, I use a 5 drops of sleek potion, orange juice, and 3 drops of Herbal Esstences."  
"Wow, you have to get me some. So, your married?"  
"Nah, lost my virginity to this jerk that I divorced 5 years ago and went to jail for child abuse."  
"Oh my lord! What'd he do to your daughter..................................Tanya?!"  
"You still go those Divination skills, so anyway, he kept wipping Tanya with his belt and I tried to stop him but...."  
Lavender was gauging at her, shocked and scared to death.  
"He threw me againist the wall!" Hermione started crying and Tanya started comforting her.  
"It's alright mom, it's alright." Tanya was hugging and rubbing her back.  
"O my, how rude of me!" Lavender said finally talking. "This is Violet, my daughter."  
"Wonderful to meet you Violet." Hermione was shaking Violet's hand.  
"Hi, Ms. Granger." Violet said.  
"You can call me Hermione if you want."  
"Thanks." Violet said after Hermione finally letting go.  
"So, Lavender where's your husband?" Hermione said turning to Lavender.  
"O.....he died a long time ago...." Lavender said just looking at the ground.  
"Oh my, how?"  
"Well, when Violet was born, Violet looks just like him, he was driving to the Market to get some stuff for Violet. Then he was so happy, that he  
wasn't paying attention and then he crashed into another car and he was rushed to the hostpital, and he died in the room right next to the one that Vi  
here was born in...." Lavender started crying.  
"O mama.." Violet started hugging her the same way Tanya did.  
Lavender wiped under her eyes  
"We got to get these 2 some robes!"  
"O yes, of course."  
They walked into Madame Malkin's and while Violet and Tanya were getting measured, Hermione and Lavender were talking until finally Lavender  
asked "Hermione, have you heard from Harry or Ron?"  
"A little, but I heard they're teaching at Hogwarts this year like me."  
"O really! What will you be teaching?"  
"Muggle Studies."  
"Wow, perfect for you since I heard that you still use muggle and wizard stuff."  
"Yup, you know that wizard clock that tells you where each family is?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well I got one of those in the pocket watch style."  
"Cool!"  
"And I got a normal muggle watch too."  
"Cool, my Vi loves flames, you know the robe she's wearing know?"  
"Ya?"  
"I bought some black robes and sowed the flames on myself."  
"Whoa, I can not sow! Not at all, if my daughter asks me to sow I say sure, and go up to my room and sow it with my wand and sit in my room  
for a few minutes and say 'Here you go honey'."  
"Good one!"  
"Did you ever tell Violet that she was a witch?"  
"Nope, I didn't want to regret telling her that I was a witch and finding out that she wasn't one."  
"Oo, I told Tanya when I divorced my ex husband."  
"What was his name anyways?"  
"Well, his friends would call him Snake, but his real name is..." Hermione started holding her laugh in her mouth  
"What! What was it?!"  
"Edward the 5th!"  
They started cracking up soo hard!  
"A guy like him, with THAT name!" Lavender was laughing soo hard!  
"Ya, I know!"  
At that moment 2 men came walking in one with vivan red hair and another with jet black hair.  
"Harry?! Ron?! Is that you!" Hermione stood up quickly  
"Ya, and who are you 2?" Harry siad confused  
"It's me Hermione and Lavender too!"  
"Is it really?!" Ron said staring at her.  
"Ya it is Hermione and me! Hermione got herself a muggle hair straightener!" Lavender stood up quickly.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked.  
"We're here to buy ourselfs Hogwarts robes, what do you THINK we're here for! We're buying our kids clothes!" Hermione said.  
"O, right Her-mo-ninny!" Ron said.  
"Don't do that Ron!" Hermione was about to kick him when Harry interuppted.  
"You 2 married then?"  
"No, I got a divorce, and Lavender is a widow."  
"What happened to your husband Lavender?"  
"I can't say it twice in one day, it hurts too much." Lavender was about to cry.  
"Hermione, could you please explain?" Ron asked.  
"Umm, sure when our kids are done."  
"Mama!" Violet called.  
Lavender stopped crying immediatly.  
"Yes honey!"  
Violet came walking in her mothers site.  
"What do you think?"  
"Looks wonderful sweety. Now, lets pay for it."  
Lavender pulled out 5 gold coins.  
"What are those" Violet said looking confused. "And who are they?" Violet pointed at Harry and Ron.  
"These are called galleons, and that's Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, who I must say were quite popular when I went to Hogwarts."  
"How long has it been since school?" Harry asked.  
"32 years." Lavender and Hermione said at the same time and then they giggled.  
"Really? It's been a long time, better send an owl to Dumbledore and ask for a reunion!" Ron said  
"Ya, come on sweety let's pay for these." Lavender said.  
"Mama, I want to wait for Tanya."  
"Ok sweety."  
Violet went back took off her Hogwarts robes and put on her flame robes back on. She came back out.  
"Lavender, did you sow that?!" Harry asked surprised.  
"Ya, I did."  
"And I LOVE IT!" Violet said. "I love flames, my room has candles, sheets with flames, clothes with flames, my friends even call me Flames!"  
"So Harry, Ron, have you two got wives?"  
"Nah, we did it with some girls who ended up having these two guys and they left us with them when they found two 'hotter' guys." Harry said.  
"That's miserable, so Ron, she found out your stupid side?" Hermione said.  
"Haha, very funny Her-mo-ninny." Ron said sarcasticlly.  
"Don't call me that! I can not stand Vicktor Krum anymore!" Hermione said about to throw a punch at Ron.  
"Hey, hey, break it up love birds!" Harry said.  
"Don't remind me of that rumor! That was an awful rumor!" Hermione said about to throw a punch at Harry too.  
"Yah, I remember, everytime we walked next to each other people would stare at us to see if we were holding hands or anything." Ron said  
covering his ears.  
"And DRACO! BOY, was that bad he would do that childish puckering stuff!" Hermione said.  
Harry, Lavender, Violet, and Tanya started giggling.  
"So, Harry where's your kid?" Hermione asked.  
"Outside."  
"Well, bring him in and Ron get your kid in here too."  
"Alright. REMUS!" Harry shouted.  
"RICK!" Ron shouted.  
"You gave them both R names?" Hermione said.  
"Well, we got to pick the first name and the girls picked the middle names." Harry said.  
"Ya dad?" Remus and Rick said together.  
Remus had brown hair, green eyes, and was taller than Harry was at his age, and Rick had vivan red hair and green eyes. Remus looked just like  
Harry except no scar and no glasses, and Rick got the green eyes from his mother.  
"We want to meet our friends from Hogwarts, Hermione and Lavender, these are there daughters Violet and Tanya. Hermione, Lavender, Violet,  
Tanya, this is Remus and Rick." Ron said.  
"Hey" Violet said.  
"Yo" Tanya said.  
"Hi" Hermione said.  
"'Ello" Lavender said.  
After a while they finally payed for all of there robes and headed towards the book shop.  
"Alright lets see," Hermione said looking at Tanya's letter, "we need to get...Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A His-"  
"Hermione, we have our own letters......" Harry said interuppting.  
"Oh, right.." Hermione was a little embrassed.  
"Alright so lets get these guys there stuff and go! Since we spent like an hour in Madame Malkin's." Lavender said.  
So they bought all there books, they bought the glass/crystal phials, the brass scales, and there cauldrons. Then they went to the wand shop  
and Violet got 9 inches, willow, and phoenix feather. Tanya got 12 inches, maple, and heartstring of a dragon (**A/N awfully big for a small girl, lol**).  
Remus got 10 ½ inches, poplar, and unicorn hair. While, Rick got the unusual wand Mr. Ollivander said 'We don't usually sell ¼ inches of some number.' but  
he got 13 ¼ inches, lime, and (the most unusual part) a feather of a hippogriff.  
"We never had a wand like this made or sold! Unusual, very, very unusual...." Mr Ollivander kept saying.  
"Well, good-bye Mr. Ollivander!" Harry said.  
"Good-bye......unusual...."  
They exited the shop and Ron said to Rick "You got a special wand, just like Harry, his wand was the exact same as You-Know-Who!"  
"Ron!" Harry kicked him.  
"Really dad?! Is that true Uncle Harry?!" Rick had known Harry for such along time and he was always there so he said Uncle Harry instead of  
just Harry.  
"Yes, it's true.......and I gave up my ministry job as an Auror just to teach at Hogwarts!" Harry said.  
"What subject Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Transfiguration. McGonagall retired last year, Dumbledore is still headmaster....amazing isn't it?" Harry replied.  
"I'm teaching too, Charms." Ron said.  
"Well, I'm teaching Muggle Studies." Hermione said it very proudly.  
"Well, I didn't tell Hermione or anyone yet, but I'm teaching Divination, Trelawney retired too." Lavender said.  
"Oh, isn't it a shame," Ron said saracasticlly. "Trelawney, retiring!"  
"Oh yeah! I'll miss her!" Harry sarcasticlly said.  
"Oh well. At least my Divination skills haven't faded!" Lavender said in a excited way.  
"How about, we go to the Leaky Cauldron, us some flu powder I bought and go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.  
"Sure, why not!" Lavender said. "I haven't used that in years!"  
They headed into the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry threw in some flu powder.  
"Alright, kids, this is how you use flu powder," Ron started explaining. "You step into the fire, and clearly say Hogsmeade when you get there,  
look for Harry. Some useful tips, tuck in your elbows, put your glasses in your pocket, and shut your eyes!"  
"Ok, is everyone ready?" Harry asked and they all nodded. "Alright then! I'll be going."  
Harry put his glasses away stepped into the fire and shouted clearly Hogsmeade and disappered.  
"Violet you next, then Remus, then Tanya, and then you Rick." Ron said.  
Violet stepped into the fire and coughed a little and said Hogsmeade she shot through fireplaces but she did what Ron said. She closed her eyes,  
tucked in her elbows, and waited to stop. Then when she stopped she opened her eyes and was covered in soot and saw Harry.  
"Oh!" she moaned, "My robes are all dirty and look at my hair!"  
"I'll brush it off" Harry said. "Now step out before Remus comes!"  
She stepped out quickly and Harry started brushing her off until Remus came and got more soot on her robes.  
"REMUS!" Violet shouted at him.  
"What! It was an accident!"  
"UGH!" Violet was really pissed at this moment.  
Then Tanya, Rick, Lavender, Hermione and Ron came at the same time and then Violet was COVERED in soot!  
"You guys!" Violet shouted. "Can't a girl NOT get covered with soot!"  
Violet threw some soot at Rick, then Rick threw some soot at Tanya, but she dodged it and got Lavender. Then Lavender threw some at Tanya,   
and Tanya threw some at Hermione and she threw some at Ron and they got into this huge soot fight until the owner yelled at them and they left covered  
in soot.  
"Here, since I was the first one to get soot on you, I'll get it off." Remus said politely to Violet.  
"Ok." Violet blushed a little.  
Remus started brushing the soot off her and he said,  
"You got a lot of soot on your butt." They both laughed and Violet thanked him. They  
headed towards the Hogsmeade Inn and got 2 rooms both for 4.  
When they went into the room and whispered the password Aaffy Tapple and did the knock there were for beds, 2 pink, 2 blue.  
"I hate pink..." Violet said.  
"I LOVE PINK!" Tanya said.  
"Blue's cool.." Rick sat on a blue bed.  
"Red is better." Remus sat on another blue bed.  
"Mom! Violet shouted and at the same time Remus shouted "Dad!"  
"Could you change the color of this bed to purple?" Violet asked.  
"Could you change the color of this bed to red?" Remus asked.  
They both said sure and changed the colors and once again at the same time Violet and Remus said "Thank you." Remus and Violet took the  
beds by the dresser.  
Late at night when both of them were still awake they just leaned on there sides and talked until Lavender came in in her nightgown telling them  
to go to bed because they have to get all there stuff organized in the morning because Hogwarts is starting early this year (August 20th) and the  
teachers have to be there a week early.  
That morning Violet and Remus seemed a little closer (**A/N O-la-laaa! lol**). So they got all there stuff packed and headed towards Hogwarts.  
When they got there they headed towards a gargoyle and Harry said Blood Pops and the gargoyle jumped aside and let them in.  
"Dumbledore?" Harry said climbing up a staircase.  
"Harry!" Dumbledore came walking out.  
"Hi Dumbledore." Hermione and Ron said.  
"I see your hair is shiner and straighter Ms Granger." Dumbledore said.  
"Yah, this is my daughter Violet, Violet this is your headmaster, Dumbledore." Lavender said.  
"This is my son, Remus." Harry said pushing him forward.  
"My son, Rick." Ron pushed Rick forward too.  
"My daughter, Tanya." Hermione put her hands on Tanya's shoulders.  
"What happened to your back, Tanya?" Dumbledore asked. Tanya was wearing a tang top.  
"Well, when I was 5.........my dad.....he....he wipped me with his belt and threw my mom againist the wall...." Tanya was about to cry and Rick put  
his arm around her.  
"It's ok....it's ok....my mum abandoned me...." Rick said.  
"Anyways lets go on and get a place for you to stay."  
  
(**A/N IT'S A MIRACLE! THE CHAPTER IS OVER! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!**) 


	3. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwart...

Chapter 3  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts  
  
(**A/N The last chapter was very long, I know, it took me longer than 3 days to type it! Anyways NEXT CHAPTER!**)  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lavender ended off to there offices to get settled, while Dumbledore was looking some place for Violet, Tanya, Remus,  
and Rick to stay.  
"Dumbledore?" Violet asked.  
"Yes, Violet?"  
"Can we get sorted early?" Violet's voice was fading.  
"Well, we've never had student's parents teach here and have the students here at the same time......I guess."  
"YAY!" all 4 shouted.  
"Alright, lets get the sorting hat in the great hall."  
"But, I thought you kept it in your office?" Remus said confused.  
"I decided to put the stool and hat out early.." Dumbledore said kindly. "Here we are."  
The 4 of them o0o0oed and ahhhhhed at the great hall.  
Then Dumbledore did a special charm to make his voice sound like Hermione's. "Granger, Tanya." Tanya stepped up to the stool and put the hat  
on. A few minutes later, "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.  
They cheered for her and then Dumbledore said "Potter, Remus." Remus sat down on the stool and  
put the hat on his head. In an instant it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and went and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
"Sharp, Violet." Violet sat on the stool and put on the hat.  
"I see you're very loyal, very intellegent, and very bravery." the hat whispered in her ear. "Equal of each..."  
"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor..." Violet kept thinking that.  
"Gryffindor hey? Well I guess it'll be" whisper then it he spoke aloud, "GRYFFINDOR!" Violet sat next to Remus started talking to him.  
"Weasly, Rick." Dumbledore called and in an instant, just like Remus, was in Gryffindor as well.  
"4 Gryffindors, your parents were in Gryffindor, all brave, expecially Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had many adventures  
here. Lavender, she was popular and very good with Divination. Her best friend was Pavarti Patil, they would pass notes, talk all the time, and gossip.  
I'm very glad that they're teaching here, and I'm very glad that you're here, you'll make Hogwarts an adventure again, I promise you that. And let's have  
some fun this year also, Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts if there isn't a little fun." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at that point.  
Remus and Violet started talking again and at the end of the day they became the best of friends, along with Tanya and Rick. When they went  
up the the Fat Lady with Dumbledore that night, Dumbledore told them the password was Guggly-Wopple they entered the the common room and once  
again, o0o0oed and ahhhhhhed at the beauty and luxurary of the common room. They plopped down on the chairs by the fire and started talking, AGAIN!  
(**A/N They talk too much!**)  
A week later Remus, Violet, Rick, and Tanya had been everywhere they could. Tomorrow was the day that all the students arrived and the  
accutal sorting! They were talking about it the whole day, they couldn't stop TALKING! (**A/N What did I say? I make them talk too much!**)  
The next day, Violet, Tanya, Rick, and Remus, waited by where the Hogwarts Express would stop and all the students would come out looking at the station. 30   
minutes after they arrived at the station, the Hogwarts Express finally arrived and students came stomping out, almost killing them!  
"First years, over here! You alright there?!" Hagrid was sticking over the crowd.  
"Fine, just fine......." Tanya shouted and Rick stuck his hand above the crowd for a thumbs up signal.  
All of the first years, including them, got on a boat and started to sail across the lake. As a joke Rick started rocking the boat, "WHOAAAAAAAAA!"  
"Rick! Stop it now or el-" just that moment, Violet pludged into the water from all the rocking.  
"Rick you dumbass!" Tanya slapped Rick across the face so hard that on his cheek he had a very visable rose red hand print.  
"HELP! HELP ME!" Violet was going under water, and she was splashing. Hagrid couldn't hear her.  
"I can't swim.........and since Rick was rocking the boat I think he can't either!" Tanya screamed as she saw bubbles coming up.  
"Why must I always be the hero?" Remus dives in and sees that a squid is squeezing Violet to death. Remus so bored of being the one to safe people, pulls out a   
knife that he keeps with him at all times, swims down, stabs squid's tentacle, pulls Violet back to surface, and puts Violet on boat.  
"OH MY GOD! She's not breathing! Anyone know CPR?!" Tanya was panicing like crazy. She was shouting to other boats next to them, "DO YOU KNOW CPR? DO  
YOU KNOW CPR?!"  
"Ugh........." Remus performs CPR on Violet. Violet woke up smiling.  
"Why are you smiling when you almost died?" Rick thought she had gone crazy.  
"Because, I got Remus to kiss me....." Violet had a devilish smile now.  
"Did he use tongue?!" Tanya was so shocked you'd think she was about to lose her ass.  
"Mhm, sure did...." Violet was twirling her hair with her finger. Tanya started giggling histaricly!  
They finally arrived at Hogwarts, and instead of going into the little room, they went to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table and waited for all  
the first years to come walking in all nervous. 


End file.
